1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a positive locking hanging system that is used for locking a picture, wall panel, frame, or other structure to a wall, and more specifically to mounting members that are mountable to a picture and a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that some conventional picture hanging kits utilize French cleats to hang a picture to a wall. In this respect, a French cleat comes in pairs, a cleat and a matching edge. A user may independently mount the cleat to the wall and the matching edge onto the picture to be hung. The user may then hang the picture to the wall by aligning the matching edge and the cleat. The angled surface of the cleat and matching edge allows the two pieces to tightly mount against each other. As the user tightly mounts the two pieces together, the picture is drawn closer and tightly to the wall. In order to remove the picture, the user may lift the picture in an upward direction and disengage the matching edge from the cleat.
However, there are some deficiencies associated with using French cleats to hang a picture to a wall. One significant deficiency of using French cleats to hang a picture to a wall is that the picture is susceptible to theft if the picture is hung in a public environment. A thief can steal the picture by merely lifting the picture and disengaging the French cleat.
Another deficiency commonly associated with using French cleats is that it does not address potential accidents that might occur. For example, someone may inadvertently knock over the picture or an earthquake may occur. If someone knocks over the picture or if an earthquake occurs, the French cleat may disengage and the picture may drop and become damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a positive locking hanging system for theft preventative measures and to address seismic concerns such as an earthquake.